


missing you (needing you)

by peachiie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluffy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Smut, lapslock, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachiie/pseuds/peachiie
Summary: yeonjun gives soobin a blow job
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	missing you (needing you)

**Author's Note:**

> hii this my first fic to the nsfw moa fandom <3 i hope u enjoy :D pls be nice ;w; let me know what u think in the comments~ and don't forget to give kudos too! ( ⸝⸝•ᴗ•⸝⸝ )੭⁾⁾
> 
> ♡ ♡ ♡

soobin’s hand trailed down before he knew it. see, he knew he would get punished for this, but was soobin ever one to follow orders? nope, but he knew that’s what yeonjun loved him for anyways. so, he made sure to triple check that his hyung was super engrossed in working on his title track for a mini mixtape he was working on, watching the way his head bobbed up and down along to the music blaring to the headphones. soobin sighed, wishing he was moving his head that way to his dick instead.

so, he looked back down to his limp dick. his hyung had been so busy these days and he was getting so lonely. he knew he wasn’t allowed to touch himself without his hyung’s permission, but he couldn’t exactly help himself. yeonjun had also taken the fact in wearing muscle t shirts these days, showing off his toned biceps. it was like he knew soobin was suffering and only decided to make it worse.

still, though, it wasn’t like soobin was complaining. the thought of being punished and put in his place for getting caught was arousing in itself. soobin moaned at that.

nervously and with his heart thumping in his ribcage, he grabbed his already hardening dick through the fabric of his tight jeans (he had put them on in hopes of seducing the elder, forgoing his usual sweatpants so he could bend down in front of his hyung and showcase his fat ass to get a reaction out of him, to no avail).

soobin reached up to quietly unbuckle his belt to push down his pants, and sighing once his dick sprung free, the tightness of his pants no longer confining them. he quickly checked once again to see if his hyung was busy, and once he saw it was okay, soobin reached one hand down to his dick and another to slightly rub at his nipple. he sighed once again, body relaxing. ah, it had been such a long time since he had felt any sort of pleasure, he missed his yeonjun so much.

he continued rubbing his hand up and down his shaft, flicking his wrist the way he knew best, the way he knew it would send him over the edge but not quite, instead letting himself enjoy the building sensation in his tummy and hardening dick. his experimentally rubbed a finger gently over his nipple from under his shirt and he mewled quietly, squirming under the covers. thankfully the covers was covering his exposed dick. even if yeonjun hyung was to look right back at him, he wouldn’t even be able to notice what he was doing, right? the thought sent a shiver up soobin’s spine.

he continued his ministrations and he was so into feeling the sensations wracking through his body that he didn’t even bother keeping his moans quiet. this meant that he also didn’t feel when the bed dipped to signal someone's arrival, until he felt yeonjun grab his chin and forcefully look right at him. soobin looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights, with eyes wide, mussed hair, and flushed cheeks. 

“what do you think you’re doing?” he asked in a husky voice. crap, he was caught.

soobin looked back at him, with eyes wide as saucers. his heart was beating rapidly inside his chest, thumping harshly against his chest like a bunny rabbit thumping its foot during mating season. he swallowed thickly, looking down before quickly looking back up, knowing his hyung loved eye contact. “u-uhm, it’s n-not...what it looks like?” he squeaked out, cheeks flaming a vibrant red under the elders gaze but he still held steady.

“you think i wouldn’t notice? i caught you in a moment that i happened to pause my track. i could hear you moan so loud for me baby. here, let me help you.” yeonjun rambled. “may i?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

soobin nodded, eyes still wide and breath shaky but cock still very hard in the grip of his trembling hands. yeonjun gently removed the covers from him and gasped at the sight of his leaking cock, yeonjun’s own cock growing hard at the sight. he moaned, breath coming up short. “mmm, look how hard you’ve made me…” he said, and soobin looked down, eyes widening even more at the sight of his hyung’s dick. his breaths came out in tiny moans, humping against the bed sheets and eyes watering in frustration at the lack of friction. 

yeonjun softly glided his hand against soobin’s cock, in slow and tantalizing movements. soobin gulped, lips parting slightly. he gently thumbed the head, moving it around in slow circles and loving the way soobin’s hips bucked up. he laid down on his tummy and took soobin’s cock in his mouth whole, not even choking or gagging when it hit the back of his throat. he moaned at that, loving the taste of the precum dripping down his throat. he pressed his tongue on the shaft, salivating on it. he swirled it around in circling motions from the base of the shaft to the tip.

his head bobbed up and down as he pleasured soobin, who was writhing out of control with the sensations going through him. yeonjun grabbed his thighs tightly, holding him in place. a sense of pride rushed through him at the thought of leaving bruises there, loving the idea of marking his baby up. yeonjun was drooling, soobin tasted so good, he would cockwarm soobin if he’d let him. the length of his girth around his mouth felt amazing and the way the tip touched his throat made his chest tingle with feelings of arousal that shot all the way down to his own throbbing cock. 

he removed his mouth from soobin’s length with a loud ‘pop’ sound, leaving both of them whining. yeonjun humped the bed, dizzy with the feelings rushing through him. he just loved soobin’s cock so, so much. he was so, so thankful. 

he continued by pressing little kisses all over the long length of soobin’s cock, using his hand to move up and down. before he knew it, they both were cumming with choked moans, yeonjun panted harsh breathes that made him feel like he had just ran the marathon of his life. he looked up at soobin, who looked absolutely wrecked.

his black hair was mussed up and he was sweating so much, and there was a trail of drool dripping down his chin. his eyes were blown wide but were half lidded and his cheeks were the rosiest he’s ever seen them before. 

he leaned up, heart swelling with feelings for his baby as he pressed a kiss to his cheeks, forehead, button nose, and then to his pouty lips. soobin smiled bashfully at him, sighing contentedly. “t-thank you hyung...s-sorry, for not asking you first. i-i missed you so much cause you were busy and working and-” yeonjun cut him off with pressing a passionate kiss against soobin’s lips. he took soobin’s bottom lip in his, applying pressure to it gently. soobin moaned, and yeonjun tilted his head to deepen the kiss. the kiss was getting heated quickly, especially when yeonjun put his hands behind soobin’s neck to pull him closer.

yeonjun was panting heavily again by the time they had to break apart for air. yeonjun looked deep into soobin’s eyes, which were sparkling like stars. he smiled, pecking soobin’s lips once more before speaking. “baby, you can always ask me if you need anything, okay? i won’t get mad. i’m always one door away in my office. it gets lonely with you. if you came to cockwarm me while i was working on a song, i wouldn’t mind at all. i hope you feel better though.” he said, gently flicking soobin’s limp cock. 

soobin whined, shyly burying his face in yeonjun’s neck. “o-okay...thank you yeonjunie hyungie, i love you.” he said, kissing yeonjun’s neck lightly.

yeonjun squirmed in his embrace, feeling his neck, ears, and cheeks heat up in fondness and the attention soobin was giving to his neck. “i-i love you too, my precious soobie.”

yeonjun accidentally rubbed his cock onto soobin’s bare one and he whined. “wanna go for round two?” yeonjun said, smirking, not missing the way soobin’s dick twitched at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ( ˘͈ ᵕ ˘͈♡)
> 
> ♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
